1. Field of Invention
This present invention generally relates to an earring support device and a method of making an earring support device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an earring support device that loops over the user's ear to securely support an earring that is suspended from the user's earlobe and a simple method of making such an earring support device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pierced, screw-post, and clip-on earrings exert a significant amount of stress on the earlobe(s) of the person wearing them. Typically, the amount of stress on the earlobe(s) increases as the weight of the earring increases. Similarly, the amount of stress on the earlobe(s) will increase as the length of time the earrings are worn increases. These stresses often produce localized pain in the wearer's earlobe and can also cause a tearing of the opening in the wearer's earlobe through which the post or support portion of the earring extends.
While some of the prior art attempted to reduce the stress created by the weight of the earring, most have focused on cradling the earring around the wearer's earlobe or distributing the stress more evenly around the opening in the wearer's earlobe through which the post or support portion of the earring extends. Unlike the present invention, these devices did not contemplate using the structure of the outer ear itself instead of the earlobe to support the weight of the earring. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,176 (issued to King, 1991), discloses an U-shaped support cradle that fits under and surrounds the lower portion of the user's ear lobe. While this device may reduce some of the stress exerted on the wearer's earlobe, it does not eliminate the stress. Further, while this device may reduce some of the stress exerted on the wearer's earlobe, the additional weight of the cradle may actually increase the stress exerted on the opening in the wearer's earlobe through which the post or support portion of the earring extends. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,282,921 B1 (issued to Carter, 2001) discloses an U-shaped ear decoration that, while reducing the discomfort caused by action of the earring, does not eliminate the stress exerted on the wearer's earlobe. Further, while this ear decoration may reduce some of the stress exerted on the wearer's earlobe, the additional weight of the U-shaped ear decoration may actually increase the stress exerted on the opening in the wearer's earlobe through which the post or support portion of the earring extends.
The prior art that discloses devices attached to or resting upon the ridge where the outer ear meets the side of the wearer's head contemplates rigid, bulky, unsightly, irritating (to the skin), and non-adjustable devices that must be machine-milled, machine-fabricated, or machine-pressed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,525,195 (issued to V. Austrin et. al., 1947) discloses a support-type device that fits over the wearer's ear but, given that the device's primary and intended object is to prevent the loss of the earring, it provides little actual support for the earring itself and the problem of stress on the wearer's ear lobe(s) remains. Japan Patent No. 04008304 (issued to Setsuko, 1992) discloses an earring with a pendant chain attached to provide support for the screw-post type earring. While the pendant chain provides some support for the screw-post type earring, the chain is actually part of the earring design itself and as such, cannot be detached from the screw-post type earring. Further, the pendant chain is highly visible and cannot be adjusted in length. U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,803 (issued to Stracuzzi, 1998) discloses an earring that fits over the wearer's ear for the stated purpose of suspending an item of ornamentation adjacent to the upper portion of the wearer's ear.
Other prior art such as U.S. Pat. No. 89,452 (issued to Weed, 1869), U.S. Pat. No. 1,732,250 (issued to Wehse, 1928), U.S. Pat. No. 2,009,537 (issued to Williams, 1934), U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,738 (issued to Rothal, 1989), U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,482 (issued to Cloud, 1993), and German Patent DE 3322082 (issued to Roesler, 1984) disclose devices attached to or resting upon the ridge where the outer ear meets the side of the wearer's head. However, unlike the present invention, these devices contemplate an earring suspended from the support device itself rather than the wearer's ear lobe(s). Further, these devices, unlike the present invention, are typically stiff, inflexible, highly visible, not-interchangeable with other earrings, and not adjustable in length.
The present invention contemplates the use of lightweight and flexible off-the-shelf materials that are easily fabricated into an adjustable (in length) device that, when looped around the outer ear and attached to the earring, alleviates the stress exerted on the wearer's earlobe when an earring is mounted thereon and also resists tearing the opening in the wearer's earlobe through which the post or support portion of the earring extends.